<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance encounter by mommahmoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220780">Chance encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo'>mommahmoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbyul just gets over a break-up when she meets Solar who is just trying to escape from a creepy stalker. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forgetting her was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I never really did it in the end. There was no way I could just pretend she never existed. She left a gaping hole in me and a little spackle wasn’t going to fix it. The best thing I could manage was placing a picture over the hole and pretend it wasn’t there. It was enough to fool everyone else, but I knew it was there. Maybe it worked sometimes when there was enough going on to distract me, but when things got quiet, it was the only thing I could think about.</p><p>Thinking about her is what drove me to our spot, and it’s where I finally got the closure I needed. I was staring at the skyline of our city thinking about where things went wrong when I thought I heard her laugh.</p><p>My eyebrows creased thinking maybe I was losing it, but no, I heard it again. I finally turned and saw her, looking as gorgeous as ever with someone new. It hurt. It really hurt, and seeing her laughing totally moved on… It didn’t make me mad like I thought it would. It made me rethink my whole stance on things. I was always someone that had a hard time letting go, and looking at her free from thoughts that would never change things forced me to release the hold I had on the past. It was done. It just was. She is free and I should be free too.</p><p>I turned once more to look at the skyline, this time with a smile, because I realized that the hole in me was a mirage this whole time. I was as whole as always and I always would be.</p><p>With a new lightness to my step I decide to get some pizza. I really haven’t been eating much since the breakup and I deserved it.</p><p>It’s funny how my surroundings suddenly change around me when I have a better attitude. Maybe it’s because I actually raise my head to look around for once.</p><p>I finally get to the small local shop and feel comforted by the familiar atmosphere. I’m not a regular, but I’ve been here enough to recognize the people behind the counter.</p><p>“Hey, just a peperoni slice please.”</p><p>“Alright,” he taps the screen. “That’ll be $3.02”</p><p>I hand him a five and wave off the change, and am soon given a slice in exchange.</p><p>I walk out the door intending to eat the slice on my way home, but it seems the universe had other things in mind for me.</p><p>A girl who was looking back and walking fast ran right into me and my pizza fell right to the floor.</p><p>“Oh!” She exclaimed surprised. Then unexpectedly she grabbed me by my shoulders and looked at me as if she recognized me. “Oh my god, Soojung? I haven’t seen you in soo long.”</p><p>“Um,” I was about to deny the fact that I was Soojung but she gave my shoulders a hard squeeze and when I really looked at her expression, I realized that there beneath the surface was desperation, and she was asking for help. “I know!” I tried to recover. “What are you doing out here? Oh my god!” I said as if I had a revelation. “Are busy right now? Because I was just about to meet Joyeon, and I know she’d love to see you. Come with me.”</p><p>Moonbyul can see the relief wash through her and a genuine smile envelop her face as she realized she’d been helped by some random person on the street.</p><p>“That sounds amazing! I’ve been so bored.”</p><p>“Come on then. I’ll lead the way.”</p><p>After they’ve walked a block in silence, the girl looks behind her and sighs in relief.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” She stops and look me in the eyes, and I’m blown away by her beauty. “There was this man following me for a few blocks and I was getting pretty scared.”</p><p>I wave her off before putting my hands in my front pockets, suddenly feeling kind of nervous. “No problem. I’m always willing to help a girl in need.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry about your pizza by the way,” She laughed more in disbelief than out of humor. “I would be more than happy to reimburse you by the way.”</p><p>I slightly frowned at the thought of my sad lonely pizza tainted by the well-worn ground, but really all I could do was laugh. “Honestly, it’s fine. I shouldn’t be eating this late anyway. I’m just glad you’re safe.” I paused for a moment not wanting to leave without at least her name. “I’m Moonbyul by the way. Although Soojung is a nice name too.”</p><p>Solar’s smile was gleaming now, obviously not immune to the contagiousness of laughter. “It was the first name I could think of!” She laughed loudly maybe embarrassed. “I’m Solar, and I am so relieved to meet you.” She reached out for my hand and I gave it to her without hesitation. I thought she was just going to shake it, but she grasped it with both hands and squeezed it. It was then that I could see that she was much more shaken up then she looked.</p><p>“Solar,” I repeat loving the sound on my lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever come across that name before.”</p><p>“Well, it’s more of a nickname.” The street lights are just bright enough to see the slight blush that adorns her face.</p><p>“I love it.” She still has my hand and I don’t make a move to pull it away it feels nicer there than I’d care to admit, but we can’t just stand here forever. “Let me walk you home, Solar.”</p><p>“No-no no.” She finally dropped my hand waving her hands. “You’ve done enough already. Really.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all. I was just gonna go home and do nothing anyway. Honestly, I’d be thankful to have the company.”</p><p>She made this face like she was scrutinizing my story, but eventually she let whatever thought she had go and smiled. “You’re a nice person.”</p><p>“I mean… I try to be one I guess, but truly this is more for me than you.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She laughed and pushed my arm. “I…” Her face got serious again looking at me for just a second, but I didn’t let my soft smile falter. “I’ll lead the way, Moonbyul.”</p><p>We took a few steps together in silence already pretty comfortable in each other’s company. I guess an act of comradery could do that.</p><p>“So what were you really up to tonight before that creepy dude started following you?”</p><p>I waited for the answer but after a minute or two of no response I turned to look at her hoping I didn’t overstep or something, and saw Solar clearly thinking something through. “Um, sorry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”</p><p>When she realized I was looking at her, she turned her eyes to me kind of startled. “No, I’m sorry. I was just… I was just leaving a friend’s house. We sort of separated on bad terms… I got caught up in thinking about it.” She must have saw that I was about to apologize again because she lifted her hand and waved it. “It’s not that bad really. What about you?” She said, clearly trying to get the attention off her. I let it slide without pushing. “Were you just out for a late night snack?”</p><p>“Uhh,” I hesitated. I could so easily say yes to that, but I was never really one to lie and the thought of lying to Solar for some reason didn’t sit well with me. I mean maybe we could see each other again... “Well actually I was just out moping about an Ex originally, but after seeing her happy with someone else… I got some closure and was ready to move on. The pizza was really more of a celebratory thing.” I chuckled feeling heat touch my cheeks. It sounded kind of dumb saying that out loud.</p><p>“Oh no!” She stopped and grabbed my arm looking at me appalled. “I knocked your celebratory pizza right out of your hands?”</p><p>I laughed at the expression on her face. It was a bit much for what was truly a small thing. “Yeah, you did. It’s okay though.” I gently tapped her shoulder. “Meeting you is truly better than that.”</p><p>Her face fell and she looked deeply into my eyes, making me think I’ve gone too far. “I’ve had that pizza many a times, and I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>I sighed relieved as soon as I heard her words. “You’re right I was just trying to be nice.”</p><p>She threw her head back laughing, clapping her hands and continued leading the way. “Alright,” She looked at me with what I hoped was a flirty smile, and murmured. “I like a girl with a little spunk.</p><p>I returned the smile then bit my lip so not to reveal just how happy that simple comment made me. “Good to hear.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to sound sappy either-”.</p><p>I turn to her quickly and interrupt her. “Either?” My eyebrows raised. “What I said was hardly sappy.”</p><p>A surprised laugh broke across her features. She was clearly loving the talkback. Seeing how easily I brought humor to face, formed butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>“Really? By whose standards.”</p><p>“I’d argue to say most people’s standards. It was… a simple comment.”</p><p>She laughed again, and the more I heard it the more I wanted to make her laugh. It was slightly obnoxious but totally charming.</p><p>“You’re right. I guess I don’t make a habit of making… simple comments as such.” She quieted but she still wore a smile.</p><p>“Okay, feel free to continue on with what you were about to say.”</p><p>She bumps my shoulder playfully. “I’m beginning to think you’re a mischievous one aren’t you?”</p><p>I shrug keeping my smile straight ahead waiting to hear what she had to say.</p><p>She chuckled again when she realized I was waiting for an answer. “I was just going to say that my night could have been nothing but disastrous if you hadn’t showed up and turned it all around. Thanks. I just wanted to say thanks.”</p><p>Before I could respond Solar stopped at a building and gestured to it. “This is me.”</p><p>I look up at the building disappointed our walk was coming to an end. So disappointed a rare surge of courage rushes through me allowing me to say, “You can thank me some other time by buying me another slice to make up for the one you made me drop.”</p><p>Lucky for me, she looks happy to hear it. “Okay,” she nodded enthusiastically. “I mean it’s the least I could do.” She grinned.</p><p>I could do nothing but grin back. “Great. I’ll give you my number so you can hit me up whenever you have time.” I reach out my hand and gesture for Solar’s phone.</p><p>I hand it back to her and almost decide to part with a wink to encourage her for next time, but I wasn’t brave enough for that and anyway, I wanted to make sure she got in safe. “Hope soon rather than later. Have a good night.”</p><p>“You too.” She says as she starts walking up her steps. “I can’t wait by the way.” She gives me one last parting smile and opens the door to her building disappearing just like that.</p><p>I sigh realizing that I already have a crush and I only just decided today that I was going to move on and live again. Positivity truly is a powerful bitch.</p><p>I finally turn towards home, relieved that I wasn’t far from my own home. I’ve only gone about a block when I get an unknown text from an unknown number.</p><p>UNKNOWN: make sure to text me when you get home. I need to make sure YOU get home safe J</p><p>The biggest smile I’ve had in while adorns my face without my control and I can’t help but laugh and turn my face to the sky. I have to thank the universe for such a weird and wonderful encounter.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I didn’t expect to see her so soon. We’d hardly communicated at all since that night. I was planning on asking her out at some point, but it seems destiny had other plans.</p><p>I suddenly sit straighter lighting up when I see her sitting alone at her table in the café. I can’t help but stare a little because in this light I can see clearly and she’s even more stunning than I remember. I clutch my coffee debating whether or not I should go up to her or not. Would it be creepy? I look away and pursing my lips. It’s truly just a chance encounter, it’s not weird, if anything it’s fate. Or so I’d like to think.</p><p>I look up at her again and notice she seems to be watching some guy herself. She keeps raising her head from her phone glancing at him, looking like she was straining her ears.</p><p>Was this a guy she was interested in or was she just being creepy? It made me second guess approaching her… but then again even if I end up being just a friend, it was my duty to tell her how obvious she was being right?</p><p>Whatever my reasons were, I decided I was just going to approach her anyway. I mean, we definitely had <em>something</em> going on the other night, right? Right. I internally sigh.</p><p>Here I was rambling in head on my way to her, questioning myself only to make myself more nervo- “Hey,” I sit down across from her startling her from her focus on the guy a couple seats away from us. She jumps slightly and looks at me with wide eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god, Moonbyul!” She whisper yells. “You scared me.”<br/>
“I’m sorry, really.” I chuckled at her big expression. My smile doesn’t fade, and I quickly gain in little confidence, enough to even lean back a little in my seat, making myself appear completely relaxed. “You’re being kind of obvious by the way.”</p><p>She tries to play it off, giving me a horribly acted confused face. “Obvious about what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>I finally lean forward to whisper to her. “Obvious about the fact that you’re staring at that guy a few tables away from us.”  I try to say this without any hint of jealousy in my voice. I’m sure I’m successful, but it stings to even have to feel that way.</p><p>She immediately blushes, but despite her embarrassment a smile breaks her features. She sinks a little in her seat sheepishly and groans softly. “Oh god.” She rolls her eyes at herself, then looks at me with hopeless eyes, and whispers, “You don’t think he noticed do you?”</p><p>I don’t bother to glance at him knowing he was too engrossed in the video call he was having to have noticed anything. “Honestly, don’t worry, I think you’re in the clear.” I chuckle awkwardly quickly trying to debate with myself whether it’s okay for me to ask why she was trying to listen in on him. But eh, it’s on her for being so obvious, so I do. “What’s he saying that’s so interesting to you anyway?”</p><p>She sits back up straight and makes a funny face. “Honestly, I’m doing this as a favor for my friend.” She brings her hand up to her face and stares at me seriously. “I mean it’s kinda crazy, right?”</p><p>I know my eyes brighten as soon as I hear she wasn’t spying for herself, but I’m unconcerned, she doesn’t know why. “Yeah, it is.” I nod in agreeance. “Why does she have you spying on him?” I feel my eyebrows pull together in genuine curiosity.</p><p>“Oh she thinks he’s cheating on her,” She rolls her eyes. “I don’t think he is, but I promised her I would do this for her since I haven’t met him yet. She has a flare for the dramatic.”</p><p>I shrug, and toss my head to the side displaying that I’m not totally in agreeance with her. “Maybe she’s not worried for no reason, unless she’s paranoid, I mean, I’m sure she’d be able to tell if he was acting differently.”</p><p>I looked back at her and was met with a look full of pity. I hate being pitied, and it had been happening a lot lately since my ex. I knew what she was thinking, and I deny it quickly. “No, I wasn’t cheated on.” I brushed her off. “I just can imagine, I guess.” I tap my finger against the table awkwardly.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” She seems to give in. “<b><em>But</em></b>, if you knew my friend you’d know what I mean. Although perhaps I should give her more credit than that. I don’t know what has her thinking he’s being unfaithful.” She purses her lips thoughtfully then sighs. “He ain’t doing anything right now though. From what I could catch, it sounded like business.”</p><p>“If you really want to find out you gotta take his phone.” I didn’t say that with any actual weight, but when I saw the look on Solar’s face, I knew I planted a bad idea in her head.</p><p>“That would be crazy,” She chuckled like she was trying to talk herself out of it.</p><p>“Yeah that would be.” I tried to assure her and fuel her reasonable brain. “It would be crossing a line.”</p><p>A slow mischievous smile grew on her face anyway clearly disregarding my last comment. “You have to help me get it without him knowing.”</p><p>“What?” I gave her a flabbergasted look. “It was just a joke.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re right it is the best way to find out the truth. My friend deserves to be with someone who wants to be with her and only her.”</p><p>What could I say to that? It was for honorable intention but what would happen if we got caught? We’d be banned from this coffee shop, and honestly it’s one of my favorite ones.</p><p>I sigh. My hesitation was for unhonorable reasons and anyway she was cute so it’s not like I was ever going to say no anyway.</p><p>“Alright, how do you want to go about this?”</p><p>She hummed. “You spill your coffee on him then do a little flirting, and I’ll grab it right from under his nose.”</p><p>“I can’t flirt with a man,” I really didn’t mean to say it with so much disgust, but honestly it just came out.</p><p>Solar smiled knowingly at me almost making me blush at my accidental admission. “It’s just acting.” She points out.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t think I can physically do it. Really it would just be awkward and embarrassing. You do it.” Not exactly something I’d like to see but considering the alternative…</p><p>“No way! Plus, eventually I’m going to have to meet him.”</p><p>“That’s assuming he’s not cheating.” I point out figuratively and literally.</p><p>She covers up a laugh with a cough. “Good point but still…” She raises her hands frustrated. “So what else can we do?”</p><p>I bring my fingers up to my lips and tap them. It’s a habit I do when I’m thinking. Since I threw away her last plan I have to come up with something else.</p><p>Just as I’m about to suggest we try her original plan without flirting, the boyfriend in question gets up and starts walking towards our table. I notice that he put his phone in his back pocket and know exactly what I’m going to have to do. I’m never thought I’d resort to this, but for a girl like Solar, I’d be willing to do a lot of questionable things. It’s a curse really.</p><p>Just as he walks past me, I turn my body slightly and discreetly grab his phone and it easily slides out as he continues walking.</p><p>When I turn back towards her, Solar is wearing the funniest, biggest shocked face I’ve ever seen. Yeah, it was worth it.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just did that,” Her wide eyes turned to impressed after a moment. “It was so smooth too.”</p><p>I shrug like it wasn’t a big deal, but I was feeling just as shocked on the inside. It could have been my best moment or my worst moment, depended on who you ask. I was mostly thankful no one else had noticed. Then we would have had to deal with that disaster. I shudder at the thought, but it was exhilarating for sure. I’m not exactly sure if I liked the exhilaration or not just yet. Eh, I’ll explore my feelings on it later.</p><p> “Maybe we should ditch the scene before he realizes he’s missing something.”<br/>
She nods heartily in agreement and gets up with me. I put it on the inside of my jacket as we walk out the door of the café. We make sure to turn in the opposite direction of her friend’s possibly cheating boyfriend.</p><p>Is it bad that I kind of want him to be cheating so I don’t feel so bad about stealing from the guy?</p><p>After a block she turns to me and shouts, “Oh my god that was amazing!” She grabs my shoulders excited and shakes me. “I’m so glad you were there!”</p><p>I laugh at her antics, not even worried about the people around us, which is a first, and try to play it cool. “I’m honestly as shocked about it as you, but hey maybe I was a professional pickpocketer in another life.”</p><p>“You probably were!” She giggles cutely and shakes me once more for good measure. For a second, I think almost hugs me, but instead she takes a small step back.</p><p>“Can I see it?” Her bright eyes and happiness are killing me like I couldn’t believe.</p><p>“Of course.” I reach in my jacket and give it to her.</p><p>Suddenly she stares at the phone in her hand gravely, holding it delicately. Her eyebrows pull together in worry.</p><p>“If this phone has a lock, all of that would have been for nothing.” Before I can respond she taps the screen, it lights up, and she groans. “Of course it has a lock, he’s a cheater!” She punches the screen in an adorable fit.</p><p>“Wow, that’s a pretty big leap. Most people have locks on their phone.” But I’m laughing despite my comment. She’s just got a natural comedic aspect to her that I can’t get enough of. “I can help with that anyway. I work in tech.”</p><p>She looks at me amazed again. “You’re joking.”</p><p>I shake my head already seeing the excitement building up in her once again. I have never been happier to have the career I do.</p><p>“I swear meeting you was fate.” This time it seems she can’t help herself. She leaps at me and hugs me, of course I hug back and can’t help but note that she smells amazing. The hug itself was like… I don’t think I’ll ever think about my ex ever again. She pulls back and keeps her hands on my shoulders giving me a hopeful look. “I don’t mean to be a bother, but if you’re not busy right now, I’d love to get a look at this baby.” She slightly nods at the phone in her hand.</p><p>Solar didn’t seem all that into this mission her friend sent her on when I first started talking to her, but now  she’s acting like this is the only thing that mattered. My heart flutters to think that maybe I have something to do with it.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>make my day by commenting a little something :D maybe? anyway love yall love mamamoo hurray</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chance = Fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m,” I try to suppress my smile because I didn’t want to seem overly proud of the fact that I had my own shop and I was self-employed, but I did work hard for it. “I’m my own boss so I can not be busy whenever I want,” I try to shrug it off. I turn slightly towards my shop. “We can actually walk from here.”<br/><br/></p><p>“That’s awesome,” She says recognizing my pride and grins back. “I’m jealous actually.”</p><p> She joins me at my side falling right into stride with me. The sidewalk is busy so we’re walking close enough for our arms to brush each other. It’s nice.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, it’s pretty cool.” I admit. “I can never be late, which is a godsend, but it’s a delicate balance keeping myself in check.”<br/>“I can see how that would be a problem. I’d probably be bankrupt by now if I was in your position.”</p><p>I laugh and deny her self-deprecating humor. “Nah, you’d manage the same I do.” I turn to her with a smile and a wink and hold up my cup. “Coffee.” She smiles back and we hold eye contact longer then I intend to. I swallow hard and turn away.</p><p>“M-Maybe you’re right,” She stutters her voice sounding rasp. “I’ve been known to work miracles.” She finishes with joking bravado.</p><p>I turn to look at her again and she’s gives me grin so wide her eyes crinkle. I can’t stop the burst of laughter that comes from me. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“M-hm,”</p><p>“Well, I’d sure like to see that.” I comes out a little more serious than I intend, but I can’t say I’m disappointed by the outcome.</p><p>Her face falls and her eyes fall for a moment, and I can’t help myself from glancing at her slightly parted lips in turn. She clears her throat and shakes her head lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean,” She makes a gestures with her hand. “Yeah, uh,”</p><p>I interrupt her with a chuckle. “Don’t gotta work yourself up over it.”</p><p>She pushes me lightly, embarrassed. “I wasn’t!”</p><p>We walk the rest of the short distance in silence, but we both have smiles on our faces. I take that comfortable silence as a good thing. We’ve only known each other for a short while, but nothing really feels awkward. It feels organic.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.” I gesture up to my small shop, it’s nothing grand, but it looks modern, and I know people feel like they’re making the right choice when they come in to get something fixed.</p><p>“Oh,” She gives it good look and nods in approval. “I wasn’t expecting anything bad, I swear, but this is nicer than I would have thought.”<br/>I let the praise warm me and grin. “Thanks.”</p><p>I open the door for her and follow her in and am met with words from my friend and employee, Wheein.</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re late again, and you didn’t even bother to bring me coffee either.” Wheein says in faux angry voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Wheein.” I raise my hands in surrender then hold out my half empty coffee cup. “You can have the rest of this.” I shake it a bit like that would make it seem more appealing. She responds by looking at me with narrowed eyes. The look of disappointment.</p><p>She brightens up when she turns to Solar. “Hi, are you here to pick something up?”</p><p>I answer for Solar. “No, she’s not a client. She’s a new friends. I’m helping her out with some sleuthing.” I pause a moment. “Possibly illegal sleuthing.” I say softly. It’s honestly a new revelations I’m just having.</p><p>Wheein doesn’t seem to care about that. She sits up straighter, excitement running through her veins. “Oh, a new ‘friend’?” She wiggles her eyebrows at me.</p><p>I roll my eyes. “Wheein.” I warn.</p><p>She deflates. “That reminds me, I talked to your mom yesterday, and she’s going to have a fit if you don’t bring a date to my wedding.”</p><p>I blush and glance at Solar. Wheein’s talking about things I’d rather she not hear. Wheein’s never been very perceptive about anything that I want though. Solar isn’t bothered. In fact, she looks like she’s having the time of her life. I groan internally.</p><p>“Wheein, you have to stop talking to my mom. I swear you talk to her more than I do.”</p><p>“It’s because we care.” She gives me a pointed look. “Do you not want me to care?”</p><p>I don’t respond. What am I supposed to say to that? I gesture for Solar to follow me behind the counter.</p><p>“Well Wheein, what do you want me to do? Find a random girl on tinder and bring her to a wedding? That’s crazy.” I huff.</p><p>She doesn’t respond to me this time. Instead she finally acts like a well-mannered adult and introduces herself to Solar. “Hi, I’m sorry,” She holds out her hand. “I’m Wheein. Byuli’s friend.”</p><p>Solar takes it with a grin and a chuckle. “She seems lucky to have you. I’m Solar.”</p><p>Wheein clasps her other hand over Solar’s and laughs heartily. “Thank you! She is!” Then she turns to me and gives me all too pleased smile. She finally drops Solar’s hand and steps back. “Where’d she find you? You seem great.”</p><p>Solar chuckles awkwardly. “Oh you know that streets.” She makes a horrified face and waves her hands, and laughs awkwardly. “That sounds bad.” Wheein is loving it, and giggles with her. I can tell that Wheein’s warm look sooths Solar, and she backtracks more calmly. “Moonbyul,” She gestures towards and catches my eyes for a moment, but turns quickly back to Wheein. “She actually helped from being followed from a creepy guy on the street a couple of days ago, and today she helping me out one more…” She glances back at me again and smiles softly.</p><p>Hwasa takes that moment to make her appearance. “Wow, our Byuli a hero, huh?” She says this as she walks straight towards Wheein and gives her a kiss on the cheek in greeting, and offers her what I couldn’t, a coffee. Wheein looks at her lovingly and smiles, saying thank you quietly.</p><p>Being the third wheel around them is hard sometimes, but at least I had someone here to experience it with me. Solar and I glance at each other and smile. We seem to agree that it’s cute, but still I shouldn’t feel this single all the time.</p><p>“Yeah. Why did you doubt me before?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hwasa states matter of fact. Wheein and Solar laugh at her bluntness, and I can’t help but join in.</p><p>“Wow, and you call yourself my friend?”</p><p>“Eh,” Hwasa waves me off.</p><p>Her demeanor changes when she turns towards Solar. She looks much softer, and she offers her a kind smile. “I heard your name was Solar?” Solar nods and she takes Hwasa’s offered hand. “I’m Hwasa.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Solar responds happily. I can see her getting more comfortable, which pleases me more than it should. I like that she likes my friends.</p><p>“So what are you doing in terms of sleuthing?” Wheein asks.</p><p>“Ooo, sleuthing?” Hwasa asks suddenly interested.</p><p>Solar nods eagerly. “My friend thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her. Moonbyul stole his phone and now she’s going to get us past the lock,” Solar explains.</p><p>“Stole?!” Wheein exclaims, as she whips her head to look at me.</p><p>I shrug sheepishly. Hwasa’s looking at me with a pleased look on her face. She sees right through me. When Wheein starts to giggle, I know she’s catching on too. I try to ignore them and start gathering all the tools that I’ll need to do the job. Just my laptop and a cord…</p><p>I try not to verbally groan when Hwasa brings up and old subject. “Wheein did you tell her about the call you had with her mom yesterday?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Wheein responds with a smirk and a nod. I don’t exactly know what they’re doing but I can tell they’ve already worked something out together without so much as a word.</p><p>“She knows that there’s no way she can show up without a date?”</p><p>“I tried to make it clear to her, babe. I’m just not sure it’s getting through.”</p><p>Hwasa tisks. I give them a mean look and turn towards Solar.</p><p>“Can I have the phone? It shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>I catch a strange look on her face. She looked like she was conflicted. She quietly hands me the phone, and I plug it into my laptop.</p><p>“Maybe I can-” Solar starts but stops. She starts again. “Thank you so much for everything. Honestly, it’s too much from someone I’ve just met.”<br/>“Nah, don’t worry about it.” I look at her so she knows that I’m being genuine. “Seriously.”</p><p>“Listen,” She gets closer to me. “You’ve done something for me, so it only makes sense that I do something in return.” I try to tell her that it isn’t necessary, but she talks over me. “I’ll go as your wedding date.”</p><p>My jaw drops. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. “I didn’t do any of this so I could get something in return.”  </p><p>She grabs my arm and stares deep enough into my eyes that I almost cower. “I know you didn’t.” She pauses, and I can see that she’s having a hard time speaking these words. “I was genuinely scared that night I ran into you. Who knows what could have happened with that guy,” She trails off her eyes glazing over for just a moment, but she quickly snaps out of it. “But nothing did because you were there, and it means more to me than you know. I want to do this. It’s not even a big thing. And I have to pay you back for the pizza anyway so.”</p><p>I really didn’t think I had such an impact. It was really just timing, I barely did anything. I almost speechless, but I can’t let her do this.</p><p>“Solar, I appreciate the gesture, really, but it’s not just a one day thing. They’re having their wedding in their hometown. We’re going to be there like a week. That’s… You can’t pretend to be my girlfriend for a whole week.”</p><p>She shrugs. “Yeah, I can. I can get the time off. And anyway,” She gives me a teasing, almost flirty smile. “Playing your girlfriend doesn’t seem like it’d be that hard.”</p><p>I hear Wheein choke on her coffee. I forgot they were here. Solar doesn’t pay her any mind. This time I am speechless.</p><p>A sophisticated “Uhh” is all I can manage.</p><p>Wheein decides it’s the perfect time to chime in. For once, I’m thankful. “Solar, we’d be more than happy to have you there!” She turns towards Hwasa and slaps her arm excitedly. Hwasa takes it with a charmed smile. “They can come to our cake testing!”</p><p>I finally manage to drag myself out of my daze. “Shouldn’t you guys already have that all set up?”</p><p>“Nah, cuz we know a lot of the people there and they insisted on being a part of our wedding, and we only have the time to go down there a week ahead.” Hwasa explains. “It’s a small town, they don’t have much going on anyway.” She adds for good measure. “Oh and yeah you should come, Solar. Moonbyul needs you more than you know.” I can see the mischievous gleam in her eye.</p><p>“My mom’s grown, she can handle me being alone. She should know by now that life isn’t perfect.”</p><p>“Let her live in her bubble,” Solar insists. “Let me be your girlfriend.” She whines and looks at me with big pleading eyes.</p><p>I’m weak. I know it, but really who could say no to such a display? She’s gorgeous but also sooo cute.</p><p>My face heats up at my own thoughts, and I turn away to look at my forgotten computer. “If you really want to, fine.” The three girls in the room cheer as I start cracking into the phone. “It could be fun,” I begrudgingly add with a hint of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thanks for all who commented :') hope you like this chapter I do</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>